marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Oliver (Earth-616)
; former partner of Dr. Jonas Harrow | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, USA formerly Australia | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 235lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Australia | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional Criminal, former boxer | Education = | Origin = Cyborg, possible mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Australia | Creators = Stan Lee; John Buscema | First = Amazing Spider-Man #81 | Death = Prowler Vol 2 5 | HistoryText = Early Life As a boy growing up in Australia Frank Oliver used to spend his vacations studying Kangaroos. He would live with the Kangaroos, going where they went and eating what they ate. Then he became a boxer but was banned after seriously injuring another fighter. Coming to America After this he fled and stowed away aboard a ship bound for America. He was stopped at the border but managed to escape and was living as a fugitive when he held up an armoured car. Unfortunately for the Kangaroo the item he stole was a deadly experimental bacteria but fortunately Spider-Man stopped him in time before the bacteria was accidentally released. Death Later he was seen as homeless and living on the streets with no where to go until Jonas Harrow turned up and offered him several augmentations for to help him defeat Spider-Man. Planting a small mental pacemaker Harrow was able to make the Kangaroo do his bidding for him. Harrow then sent him to the Hudson Nuclear Laboratories, in order to steal some Radioactive Isotopes. Hearing the danger over a police bulletin Spider-Man heads to the Laboratories to find the Kangaroo trying to get into a Radioactive Room. Unable to stop him Spider-Man could only watch in horror as the Kangaroo disintegrated upon entering the Room. In order to shield himself Spider-Man quickly shut the lead door to stop the radiation. Successor Later Brian Hibbs became the second person to adopt the Kangaroo mantle. Proto-Husk Some time after his death, Arnim Zola recovered some of Frank's DNA and created a proto-husk of the deceased villain. When Deadpool followed another proto-husk to Zola's lair, the Kangaroo proto-husk was used to assault the mercenary. He was the second proto-husk to die, felled by a single shot from Deadpool. Dead No More Around a decade later, the Jackal brought the Kangaroo and numerous other Spider-Man villains back to life. Kangaroo later got in a fight with the also recently-revived Massacre over vegemite, while some other villains watched, and the usually-present Prowler was not around to stop them. Kangaroo later died from clone degeneration. | Powers = * Air jet Implants: Dr. Jonas Harrow surgically enhanced Frank's abilities to superhuman levels, giving him superhuman strength in his legs and the ability to leap great heights and distances. | Abilities = * Boxer: Frank was a skilled boxer and kickboxer. * 'Leaping:'Even before his enhancement he was able to jump like a Kangaroo. | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *''Marvel Encyclopaedia: Spider-Man'' , 2003, Page 107 *Official Marvel Website Entry }} Category:Leaping Category:Jonas Harrow Experiment Category:Boxers Category:Martial Arts Category:New U Experiment Category:Dead No More: The Clone Conspiracy casualties